


Bad Day

by QueenoftheHobbits



Series: Soft Thighs Series [72]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, overweight reader, plus size reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-18
Updated: 2017-01-18
Packaged: 2018-09-11 06:22:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8962384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenoftheHobbits/pseuds/QueenoftheHobbits
Summary: Whenever Bucky has a bad day, more often than not, you’re there.





	

Bucky had bad days often. It could be expected. He was still suffering from severe PTSD, he still had a lot of guilt, nightmares, fears, and more. He’d been through so much that it would have been unrealistic as his partner to expect him not to have bad days, not to struggle, and for you never to see it. But that was part of what you loved about being with Bucky. That you could help him, that you didn’t just sit on the sidelines and watch it happen, he let you in, he let you help even if that was just being there and nothing else. 

Bad days sometimes were quiet days, days where he failed to speak, days where he sat in silence and thought. His mind constantly going over and over everything he’d been made to do, everything he couldn’t remember, everything he  _could_  remember and all the things in between. The guilt was rife in Bucky on those days. 

Sometimes bad days where loud days, loud crying, loud voices, talking, talking and talking. The type of raised voice that happens from hysterics, from crying, from a total sadness that had him talking about how he felt loudly because sometimes you can’t contain it and you hoped he knew he never had to. You liked loud days. Liked that he could get it out, that he could talk it through, that you could understand and listen to him.

But today was not a loud day, but a quiet day. The day where you’d find him sitting on the settee, legs pulled to his chest, and chin resting on his knees. Where he’d glance at you and then back to stare into nothing, the days where he would think hard on everything.

Your only response on days like these? To be there. You found him as per usual on these days on the settee, he’d tucked his legs underneath him, worn eyes glanced over at you before staring off again. There was no point talking to him, but you didn’t need to talk to be there. 

You sat down next to him and curled around him, large arms wrapping around his waist and soft cheek pressing into his shoulder. He relaxed underneath you and you stayed like that for as long as he needed. On quiet days curling up with him was the best course of action, he needed comfort on these days, but not the sort that came from false words, but the type that says i’m here and i’m not going anywhere anytime soon.


End file.
